


Mischief Managed

by HanaXans



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5141945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaXans/pseuds/HanaXans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Revenge is a dish best served looking sweet and innocent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mischief Managed

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt on [tumblr](http://hxans.tumblr.com/post/132507437561/darcyxsam-wilson-72)

“Pssst! Over here!”

Sam Wilson paused when he heard the words as reached for one of the cupcakes sitting temptingly on the coffee table in the centre of the Avenger’s common lounge. A flicker of movement in the corner of his eye drew his attention to one of the couches. Curiosity got the better of him, and he shifted to better see just who was hiding down behind it.

It was a girl, well, young woman, really, sitting on a cushion on the floor, in a position to see the coffee table but hidden from the entrances to the room. A well placed ficus plant meant no reflection of her showed on the big glass walls that opened out on to their private terrace. She waved at him again, beckoning frantically to hurry up and join her in her barely concealed foxhole, all while wearing an expression of barely contained mirth.

He settled down behind the couch with her while she pulled out her phone and started typing, angling the screen so he could read. “ _Hi, I’m Darcy,_ ” he read, “ _I don’t know you so I’m saving you from eating the Trick cupcakes. These are the Treat ones._ ” She motioned at a platter of cupcakes on the floor with them, that looked identical to the ones on the table.

He arched an eyebrow at her.

With a huff, she started typing again. “ _Halloween tradition in my family. Targets are Stark, Barton, & Thor because they have all done Things to scare me this month. Revenge is a dish best served looking sweet and innocent!_” Just as Sam finished reading that, her phone flashed with an incoming text message.

 **From:** Our Beloved Skynet Overlord J.A.R.V.I.S.  
**Message:** Elevator eta 30s

Darcy covered her mouth to muffle her snickers as she anticipated her prank coming to fruition. And then Sam had an idea. He grabbed one of the Treat cupcakes and quickly settled on the couch opposite from where Darcy was located. He winked at her, and she broke out a megawatt grin as she realised he was about to help her.

The elevator pinged and discharged its occupants into the hallway leading to the lounge. Sam took a bite out of his cupcake, and his eyes rolled in pleasure at the sweet blend of chocolate and berry on his tongue. If this was how the Treat cupcakes tasted, he wondered how awful the Trick cupcakes were. 

The three targets entered the room, and Sam greeted them with a smile, “Hey guys.” He took another bite, letting out an involuntary moan of appreciation. They were just so good. He definitely needed the recipe. And her number.

“Whoa there, Falcon, let’s keep the sex noises to a minimum,” said Tony. “It’s just a cupcake.”

“Whatever, Stark. You try one and tell me it’s not to die for,” he taunted, gesturing at the platter.

Without hesitation, the other men crowded in to grab one (or in Thor’s case, one in each hand), and Sam did his best to keep his expression blank as they all took a bite (and Thor put a whole one in his mouth). They chewed, and then froze, before Barton and Stark spat their mouthfuls out. Barton even went so far as to try wiping his tongue to get the taste off (Thor stoically tried to finish his, although his expression betrayed the strain).

“Good, aren’t they?” asked Sam. “Darcy made them. For you.” And he ate the rest of his cupcake as she stood up with her phone recording them, letting loose her cackles at their faces.

“Lewis! I thought we were bros,” Clint said, looking betrayed.

“Oh don’t you give me that look, Clint! Bros don’t email bros jumpscares.” She wagged a finger at him. “Thor, I could barely sleep for a week after reading your supposedly kid-friendly scary Asgard stories for my niece and nephew that I definitely cannot tell them, ever. And Tony… you know what you did.” She levelled a glare at the billionaire.

She grabbed the platter of Treat cupcakes and plonked down on the couch next to Sam, offering him another. “And you? You totally sold it. You are the best wingman ever.”

Sam chuckled and toasted her with a fresh cupcake, choosing his words carefully. “Mischief managed.”

Darcy froze, before eyeing Sam up and down in a fresh light. Her lips curved into another beautiful smile. “Sam, was it? Best. Treat. Ever.”

“I could say the same about you, Darcy-girl. Better than these cupcakes even, although not by much.”

Sam laughed when she hit him with a pillow.


End file.
